kamenrider555fandomcom-20200214-history
Yuji Kiba
was one of the primary characters that appeared in Kamen Rider 555. He mostly served as one of the antagonists and occasional protagonists in the series. He was a young man who becomes the Horse Orphnoch after dying as a result of a car crash, although he lived in a comatose state for two years. He has assumed a total of three Rider forms: two in the series (Faiz and Kaixa) and one in Paradise Lost (Orga). History Series Originally human, Kiba became a Natural Orphnoch after dying within two years when he was in a coma as a result of horrific car crash which killed his parents. Once revived, Kiba was astonished by the horrific changes from his parents' death to overhearing that his uncle forsaken him and sold his family's company. Though it got worse when Kiba learns that his girlfriend Chie Morishita left him for his cousin named Kazuaki Kiba, he lost control when he confronts the new boyfriend as he assumes his Orphnoch form to kill him in a maddened rage before realising what he had done and attempts suicide, finding himself in a Smart Brain owned mansion and meeting Smart Lady, explaining his current status. When he is called by Chie later, he is heartbroken when she names him the culprit in Kazuaki's murder, outrunning the police before he murders Chie out of scorn. After finding Yuka, Kiba meets with Smart Brain's temporary CEO Eiichi Toda, who reveals more information of the Orphnoch and Smart Brain's goal. After hearing the genocidal intent, Kiba quickly comes to deplore the organization's tactics and resolved to become an Orphnoch who will protect humans and fight Smart Brain. However, Kiba becomes a rival of Faiz, fighting him every time they encountered one another until they learned each other's true identity and intent. After he believed Yuka to have been killed by the police, Kiba turns against his ideals and eventually replaces Murakami as the chairman of Smart Brain. After acquiring the Kaixa Gear, Kiba eventually fought Takumi, who revived his faith in humanity. In the end, Kiba was mortally wounded by the Arch Orphnoch, grabbing the monster to allow Faiz to kill them both, though only the Arch Orphnoch barely survived. Paradise Lost In the film, Kiba was the primary user of the Orga Gear. In the events of the film, Yuji Kiba is brainwashed by the Smart Brain corporation and is chosen to be the user of the Orga Gear, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Orga. The Orga gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz and Kaixa Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riotrooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psyga Gear, the Orga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnochs. Kamen Rider Orga has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Soul Foam for a majestic appearance. Orga is armed with the Orga Stlanzer sword which he uses in the Orga Slash Extreme Charge. He is sent to fight Kamen Rider Faiz after Psyga is defeated. Faiz is finally able to defeat Kamen Rider Orga with Blaster Forms Rider Kick, but does not kill him. Instead, Orga dies while trying to hold off the Elasmotherium Orphnoch so Faiz can destroy it, after Takumi finally gets through to him and reminds him of what Smart Brain really stands for and what his true values are. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game The Horse Orphnoch is one of several Orphnoch who are playable in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Kamen Rider Battride Wars The Horse Orphnoch appears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars. Forms He can take on the form of the Horse Orphnoch, carrying a sword and able to assume a centaur-like Dash Form. He is an extremely powerful Orphnoch, at least as strong as members of the Lucky Clover group, if not more so. In the Paradise Lost ending, Kiba was deceived into using the Orga Gear to fight Faiz, but aided him and died from injuries sustained by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. However, he was able to wound it bad enough for Faiz to finish it off. The movie Paradise Lost version of Horse Orphnoch's design called Violent Emotion is dramatically different than that of the TV series. It now sports a more helmet-like head design as the horse snout is pushed upward to allow a more insect/human-like face. The singular horn's enlarged and moved toward the top of its head while its white mane extends much fuller all the way down to the base of its neck/back. Gone is the hoof design on its chest and replaced by a larger and more powerful chest armor. During the last episode of the TV series, Horse Orphnoch evolved into the film version during his final battle with Faiz Blaster Form, but reverted back to his regular TV version prior to his demise. - Orga= The Orga Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 202cm *'Weight': 101kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 38m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.6s Kamen Rider Orga (Ω) (仮面ライダーオーガ, Kamen Raidā Ōga) exists in a world where the Orphnoch have taken over the planet and the humans are slowly being exterminated. The Orga Gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz and Kaixa Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riot Trooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psyga Gear, the Orga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnoch. SIC Hero Saga Kamen Rider 555 further explain that Orga Belt was originally Created from the original Delta Gear that was retrieved by the Rose Orphnoch from Mihara. Kamen Rider Orga has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Soul Foam for a majestic appearance. Orga appeared to have immense strength on par with Kamen Rider Kaixa, however it appears to be much slower than Faiz. Unlike Psgya, the Orga gear's weapons are still visible while not transformed, although Orga's sword, the Orga Stlanzer, is not disguised as an everyday household item. The Orga Gear was given to Yuji Kiba after he had been fooled into thinking he had been betrayed by the humans. He only transformed with the Gear once however, before he was killed by the Beast Orphnoch and the Orga Gear self-destructed. Armor Information The Orga Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until the wearer transforms. * Full Metal Lung: The chest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand light Anti-tank weaponry. * Orga Core: In the center of the Full Metal Lung is a large glowing red dome. This is the primary reservoir of Photon Blood. * Photon Blood: A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Orga Driver. Orga produces even more Photon Blood than Psyga. * Omega Streams: The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Orga, this path is gold. * Photon Terminals: Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. * Sol Foam/Metal: Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Orga Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. * Crystal Scope: The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Faiz= *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds When Takumi was revealed to be the Wolf Orphnoch and started going on a rampage, Kiba became Faiz in his place until Takumi regained his senses. Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Kaixa= *'Height': 189cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability perimeters * Punching power: 3t * Kicking power: 7t * Maximum jump height: 30m * Maximum speed: 100m/6.3 seconds After being brainwashed into being the new chairmain of Smart Brain, Kiba killed Kusaka and took the Kaixa gear, fighting for Smart Brain, and, by extension, against Faiz and Delta. However, during the final battle against the Arch Orphenoch, Kiba regained his senses, and helped Faiz defeat the Orphenoch King, dying in the process. Once transformation is completed, the Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Kaixa armor manifests when the Kaixa Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Stream's lines that gives Kaixa ''greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the '''Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Kaixa Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the X Finder visor that gives Kaixa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. }} Orga Gear The Orga Gear is an advanced belt and cell phone developed by the Smart Brain corporation codenamed Emperor Belt of the Earth. When activated by the Mission Memory they activate the Orga armor. The Gear is usually stored inside Smart Brain headquarters along with the Psyga Gear while not in use. Aside from the construction differences, it shares a similar design to the Faiz and Kaixa Gears. * ' Orga Mission Memory': A small metallic card key with the Orga symbol on it. When this device is inserted into certain parts of the Orga Gear, it turns them into powerful weaponry, also allowing the weapon to “EXCEED CHARGE” after pressing enter on the Orga Phone. * ' SB-000B Orga Driver': An ornate belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears. The belt straps of the Orga Gear were made of leather rather than metal; a leather holster was strapped onto its right side. * ' SB-000S Orga Stlanzer': Dubbed The Sword of Hades. By plugging the Orga Mission Memory into the sword, then touching ENTER on the phone, the sword can EXCEED CHARGE and create a powerful attack. The attack itself, dubbed Orga Slash, has the weapon extend a photon blade which can either counterattack or capture a target before destroying it. Apparently, the Orga Stlanzer also has a gun mode and has been theorized that, in a way similar to the Delta Blaster, it can EXCEED CHARGE to perform Orga's Rider Kick, the Emperor Smash. * ' SB-00P Orga Phone': This trans-generator, shaped like a phone, is the control unit of the Orga Gear and the primary storage place for the Orga Mission Memory. The Orga Phone's design was based on the Faiz Phone design. It is assumed to be capable of functioning as a normal phone as well. The Orga was programmed with high-pitched touch tones and a command voice similar to that of the Kaixa Phone. Orga Command Codes The Orga Gear has several command codes that can be punched into the Orga Phone to perform different functions. All of these codes require the Orga Phone and Orga Driver. * 000ENTER: After entering the code the Orga Phone will say “STANDING BY”. When the Orga Phone is inserted into Orga Driver slot, it will say “COMPLETE”. The wearer will then be transformed into Kamen Rider Orga providing they are a powerful Orphnoch; otherwise there will be an "ERROR" and the Orga Driver will violently eject from the wearer. Humans cannot wear this belt at all. * 103ENTER: When the Orga Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and this code is entered, it will say “SINGLE MODE”. The Blaster can fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. * 106ENTER: When the Orga Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and this code is entered, it will say “BURST MODE”. The Blaster can fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. * 279ENTER: If the Phone Blaster is empty and this code is entered, it will say “CHARGE” and will proceed to recharge the weapon. This takes about 5 seconds. * Call: Pressing the "End Call" button will switch off the Orga Driver and cause the Sol Foam and Sol Metal to disappear. Kaixa Gear The Kaixa Gear is a collection of seemingly normal items developed by the Smart Brain corporation based on the Kaixa Mission Memory. A small metallic card key with the Kaixa symbol on it, the Mission Memory can be inserted into certain Kaixa Gear, turning the item into a powerful weapon. The Gear is usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. More notable is that the Kaixa Gear requires a much greater deal of Orphnoch DNA than the other gears and as such is of greater risk to use. The Kaixa Gear set was in fact incomplete when it was first obtained and used, missing the Kaixa Pointer Binoculars until they were found by Kusaka Masato. Kaixa Driver Designated "SB-913B", this transformation device was developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Driver was designed for specific compatibility with the Kaixa Phone, generating the photon streams that form the Kaixa Armor when the Mission Memory is installed into the phone. If the belt is removed, the armor dissolves. Kaixa Phone Designated "SB-913P", this sideflip "swing" cellphone device is the control unit of the Kaixa Gear, the primary storage place for a Mission Memory as transgenerator that powers the Kaixa Gear. When the phone is transformed into Phone Blaster Mode, it can be used for long range attacks with the Faiz Pointed used to boost its abilities. * 9-1-3 Enter: This code allows for the user to become Kaixa until he is a normal human, having fatal consequences. * 1-0-3 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to convert the Kaixa Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. * 1-0-6 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to convert the Kaixa Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. * 2-7-9 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to give the Phone Blaster a five second recharge. * 3-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to summon the Jet Sliger. Was never used in the show. * Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to execute a "EXCEED CHARGE" attack depending on the item he inserted the Mission Memory into, sending a burst of power from the Kaixa Driver, along the Photon Streams, to the weapon in question giving it a tremendous power boost, and in some cases extra abilities. Kaixa Shot Designated "SB-913C", this digital camera-like device was developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Shot was designed for specific compatibility with Kaixa Mission Memory, transforming into an energy powered knuckle-duster that Kaixa can use his Grand Impact attack. Kaixa Pointer Designated "SB-913B2", these binoculars were developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Pointer was designed for specific compatibility with Kaixa Mission Memory, attached to the Power Anklet for Kaixa execute his Gold Smash attack, producing an energy drill around his foot while executing the deathblow. Kaixa Blaygun Designated "SB-913X", the Blaygun is a special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger and a lightsaber. By default, it is in the shape of the Greek letter Chi "Χ", or an upside down "4". By inserting the Kaixa Mission Memory, a blade made of Sol Glass is extended from the bottom of the gun grip. This form may still utilize the pistol part of the weapon if the blade is held by the gun grip, though the weapon can be reversed to be used as a standard 2-handed sword. It can be used in the Xeno Clash attack, where a constricting energy net is fired from its gun section, while simultaneously over-charging the sword section and temporarily increasing Kaixa's speed for a dashing strike. It is important to notice that the blade of the Kaixa Blaygun does not cause damage by itself, but due to the energy that it discharges once in contact with the target. Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'KamenRide: Orga': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Orga, possessed by Kamen Rider Diend. It one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. It summons Kamen Rider Orga. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuji Kiba is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kaixa and the Horse Orphnoch, his suit actor was . Notes *There are other names of Orga, the icon itself, Orga was also called: ** Kamen Rider Omega ** Kamen Rider Ω ** Kamen Rider 000 ** Kamen Rider Oga ** Kamen Rider Ohga ** Kamen Rider Orgah *Kamen Rider Orga was once counted as one of Movie-Exclusive Riders, but that honor was removed due to his appearance in Kamen Rider Decade. **Although not counted as one of the "Movie-Exclusive Rider" anymore, Orga is still one of the Movie Riders in Kamen Rider Diend's Complete Form. Picture Gallery 1_02.jpg Horse Orphnoch Forms Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Normal Form Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch-Centaur.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Dash Form Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch-ViolentEmotion.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Violent Emotion External links Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Orphnochs Category:555 Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Allies Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dark Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Horse Kaijin Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Characters portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa Category:Antivillains Category:Restricted-use Riders